Chu Qiongqiong
In ancient times, there was a medium-sized sect named Clear Water Pavilion. The pavilion master ‘Fairy Chu’ was a gentle and friendly Sixth Stage True Monarch. Under her guidance, the entire Clear Water Pavilion led a life that was at peace with the world. However, one day, the Clear Water Pavilion got involved in a fight between two large sects of cultivators. The whole Clear Water Pavilion got wiped out—apart from pavilion master Fairy Chu, nobody survived. In the midst of despair, Fairy Chu got promoted to Seventh Stage Spirit Venerable. Thereafter, her extreme despair powered the spiritual energy within her body, and actually created a complete ‘Clear Water Pavilion’—the disciples within the sect continued their lively and jovial chats with one another, just like how it was before their death; they practiced hard together, leading a life that was at peace with the world… Several hundred years later, there were a few cultivators who chanced upon the Clear Water Pavilion and received a warm reception from the disciples of the sect. These five cultivators could not even see through the ‘True Illusion’, and only after they went back to their own sects and talked about the Clear Water Pavilion did they find out the truth from the records of their sect. Pavilion Lord Chu is aware of the destruction of the pavilion, at least when she’s fully awake, as she’s developed a certain level of narcolepsy, falling into a doze without warning. However, she hopes to one day possibly cultivate to a level where she can restore the lives of all of her disciples. Appearance Personality Destruction of Clear Water Pavilion Battle of Clear Water Pavilion At the beginning of Battle of Clear Water Pavilion, Pavilion Lord Chu fought against two Beast Realm’s Tribulation Immortals, with neither side obtaining the upper hand. Battle of Ruism Resurrection of the Clear Water Pavilion Chu Qiongqiong wanted to personally see the 8.5th-generation Heavenly Way, Daozi regarding the resurrection of the Clear Water Pavilion. However, Song Shuhang offered to go in her stead, since even Eternal Life Beings will fall into dormancy due to the imperishable information. Moreover, there was no friendship between Pavilion Lord Chu and Daozi, so the latter may not entertain Chu Qiongqiong. Song Shuhang has a good relationship with Daozi, so the Heavenly Way will at least give him face and answer his question. Daozi then informed Shuhang that it was impossible for the former to resurrect the members of the Clear Water Pavilion. This was due too much time has passed since their death. Moreover, they don’t have any resurrection array or the likes prepared for them beforehand. Daozi speculated that when a Heavenly Way successfully transcending from the Heavenly Way, the members of the Clear Water Pavilion may be resurrected. If someone truly transcending the time and space, can intercept the members of the Clear Water Pavilion from the river of time, and let them resurrect. However, is only a speculation. Relationships Blockhead Song Ye Si Song Shuhang Trivia Category:Female Category:Character Category:Clear Water Pavilion Category:Ninth Stage Tribulation Immortal